


Toes

by sativahazz



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction, X reader - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sativahazz/pseuds/sativahazz
Summary: A blurb in which Harry just wants to paint his girlfriend's toes.Warnings: lots of fluff, minor cursing.Original Post Date: November 6th, 2018http://hookahazz.tumblr.com/post/179842239310/toes-harry-styles





	Toes

Harry thinks (Y/N) is a real, put together woman.

She has a college degree, goes to work on time every day, a beautiful home that smells strongly of peppermint every time he comes over (something he quite enjoys), a collection of work clothes, pencil skirts, blouses and pants suits, that she tries on just for Harry because he cannot seem to get enough of her when she’s all dressed up from head to toe looking very professional, and she always always always has her nails and toes done. She doesn’t get them too long (only for when she goes on vacation) because she usually has to type all day but they’re long enough to where Harry has found himself daydreaming her wrapping her fingers around his cock and pump him a few times like the tease she is at the wrong times. He’s always thought a woman who keeps her nails and toes painted and trimmed was sexy. He really doesn’t like nubby fingers, thinks they’re quite gross but he’d never say that aloud. There have been a few occasions in which he’s had to shake hands with someone who has those god awful nubs but he’s managed to hide his disgust and greet them with a tight-lipped smile.

He doesn’t know why but it’s just one of those little things that make his cock hard. Some women, (Y/N) for example, find things like men reaching behind the passenger seat while backing out, sexy (don’t judge her, she can’t help but drool at the very prominent veins that happen to poke out of Harry’s arms when he does so.) And Harry just likes nails and toes. He likes her toes a lot, maybe a little too much perhaps. Like the good boyfriend he is, he’s always offering a foot massage after a long day of work to ease her nerves. Sometimes if it’s a movie day and she has her feet on his lap, he can’t help but play with them, just thinks they’re the cutest things!

“Please baby, if you let me do them you won’t even have to go to the shop. Promise I won’t mess them up!”

He’s been begging like a baby for the past ten minutes or so if he could paint his girlfriend’s toes. Of course, she’s apprehensive, no one’s ever offered to paint her toes and she’s not even sure if Harry’s capable of doing it himself. She’s absolutely sure he’d make a mess. She’s doesn’t favor doing them herself which is why she has no problem going to Ky’s Nails just down the road and paying someone to do them for her (they do a much better job than she ever could anyway). “I dunno babe, do you even know what you’re doing?” she smiles, raising an eyebrow at Harry who’s found comfort in resting his head on her thighs recently. “Course I do! Couldn’t be that hard, no?” he sat up, his green orbs meeting hers. He really really really wants to paint them. Thinks he’ll do a proper job, maybe even better than Ky! “Fine, you know where the polish is,” she rolls her eyes, giving in. He shouts a yes! and runs to the back to grab the white polish and the top coat she keeps for dire emergencies. She’s only had to use it once or twice, she didn’t do a bad job but she is a perfectionist so she spent nearly twenty minutes on each foot, carefully applying the polish and cleaning up the edges with a q-tip dipped in acetone. Took too much of her time, which is why she began getting them done professionally. They even give her a small bottle of lavender scented lotion for free right before she pays. 

“You should get more colors, white’s boring petal,” Harry entered the living room again plopping down right in front of her feet. She explained how that’d be a waste of money, no matter how cheap polish is, to buy more colors when she’ll never use them. “Oh come on! I’ll buy them, just wanna paint your toes more they’re cute! They’d be cuter with more color, love.” he suggests, (Y/N) rolls her eyes and flicks her wrist telling him to get on with it.

He snickers, smacking the bottle on his hand a few times before opening it and he’s off!… to a really bad start. He’d already managed to spill polish on (Y/N)’s floor (thank God it’s wood and not carpet) and he’s apologized profusely, each time she kisses his cheek assuring him that it’s fine, I’ll clean it later. She thinks it’s quite funny though, but she does her very best to contain her laughter. “Oi, stop smirking like that. Already feel bad enough,” he mumbled, brushing over her toe getting polish all over her feet and she laughs, unable to contain it anymore. Her left foot looks as though she’s spilled white paint all over her feet; he’s managed to get it everywhere, clumsy boy he is. “Oh for fucks sakes!” he laughs, wiping her foot “M'sorry lovie. I’ll stop now.” He closes the bottle and places it besides the top coat and the nail polish remover he’s yet to make use of. (Y/N) smiles, leaning down to kiss his cheeks, “keep going baby, I love them.” He’s grinning from ear to ear opening up the bottle again to start on her right foot. “Gonna do it right this time,” he whispers, more to himself than her.

She watches as he carefully paints each of his toes, cursing if he gets too much on it. He bites his lip in concentration and focuses solely on painting her pretty little toes. He finishes not too long after, lifting her foot gently to admire his work. “Did a better job on this one, yeah?” he giggles, bursting at the seams with joy of how good he did. “Could do your toes from now on, button!” 

(Y/N) thinks that’s a splendid idea.


End file.
